Lapis Lazuli (KIKI)
Lapis Lazuli '''jest postacią stworzoną przez użytkownika KIKI, który wymyślił tą postać z kolei na lekcji (nie polecam, straszne nudy).Lapir powstała w małym przedszkolu Aqua i ma szansę przejąć władzę na, królestwem Atlantydy, ponieważ jest to Lapis szlachetny. Charakter Zwykły Lapis Lazuli jest miłym Klejnotem, na początku gdy spotykał się z innymi klejnotami z przedszkola mógł się wydawać trochę wścibski, ale to tylko dlatego, że dopiero się stworzył i nie wiedział nic o swoim życiu, nie znał swojego celu, przeznaczenia, ani tego co ma tu robić.Postanowił stać się milszym od czasu kiedy zobaczył klejnoty, które sobie pomagają i się wzajemnie wspierają, czasem może się wydawać, że Klejnot zgadza się na wszystko co mu każę, ale to nie prawda po prostu Lapis nie chciał być niemiły i nieuprzejmy, ale potrafi być asertywny.Lapir gdy był młody to uczył się w szkole obok przedszkola Aqua, a potem poszedł na studia, ale dość szybko je skończył, nauczył się większości języków świata i matematyki oraz był bardzo dobry z chemii.Lapir chciał zostać kiedy był mały strażnikiem Diamentu, ale on niestety nie mógł nim być ponieważ on sam jest pilnie strzeżony i nie mógł by sam pełnić tego zawodu, a szczególnie przy Diamencie Oceanu (TBA).Lapir po mimo swojego miłego charakteru to umie bardzo dobrze, walczyć i jednocześnie pouczać przeciwników, którzy z nim aktualnie walczę.Lapir lubi się zaprzyjaźniać z innymi i tworzyć różne duety i zespoły z innymi. Hallowen Lapir postanowił w Hallowen zmienić ubrania i pochodzić po cukierki co u nich w Atlantydzie to był odłamek złota (żadne złoto nie zostało pokrzywdzone przez Atlantydę XD).Lapir niestety nie mógł wymyślił pomysłu na straszne buty więc postanowił zmienić lekko ich kolor, błękit był teraz w czarnych liniach, a ten jaśniejszy stał się brązowy z paroma nie dociągnięciami, a to przez charakter w czasie przemiany ponieważ wtedy był smutny bo w tedy jego przyjaciółka została skruszona w Hallowen, złoto XD.Lapir ma ciemnoszare spodnie i nogawki dociągające mu do samych butów, na prawej nogawce ma wyszyty wizerunek dyni z oczami i ogólnie twarzą ma zielony listek i jej twarz jest smutna.Klejnot ma również czarny jak noc Hallowenowa pas z srebrną klamrą, która odbija przecudowny blask księżyca.Lapcio (^^) ma lekko jaśniejszą od jego spodni długą koszulę czy jak to inni mogą nazwać, garnitur ma on na rękawach pnącza o kolorach ciemnego zielonego (kontury) i jaśniejszy środek ma również pomarańczowe guziki na środku i czarny kołnierz, a za nim białą koszulę.Lapcio ma jak zwykle niebieską skórę, ale jako dodatek spróbował dodać sztuczną krew jak u ludzi oraz zielone włosy jak Albert Einstein. Święta Nadeszły święta, a Lapir znów zmienić strój żeby było klimatycznie tym razem przebrał się za Mikołaja.Lapir ma długie czarne jak węgiel buty, które są oczywiście wzorowane na butach Mikołaja.Lapir ma ciemnoczerwone spodnie oczywiście dwie nogawki XD i nie ma w nich nic specjalnego po prostu ciemnoczerwone spodnie.Klejnot ma czerwoną koszulę na końcówkach rękawów ma jakby biały puszty element, ma też ten sam element tylko, że większy na górnej części koszulki, a pomiędzy dołem, a górą są 3 złote dzwoneczki.Lapcio ma również czapkę Mikołaja z jego białym pomponem i na początku białym elementem o, którym wspominałem wcześniej oraz sztuczną białą brodę. Wygląd Lapis Lazuli ma najnowocześniejsze buty na Atlantydzie, wykonane są z błękitnej skóry zmarłych wielorybów, uszyte wzory na butach są z turkusowej bawełny przyczepionej do skórzanych butów, które mają zapinane paski.Klejnot ma również bardzo dobre oraz całkiem wytrzymałe spodnie, które mają na sobie wzór błękitno-turkusowych płomieni od samego dołu, po prawej stronie według klejnotu jest cień na płomieniach, a po lewej jest trochę jaśniejsze część.Na górnej części spodni są dwie kieszenie po bokach, a górna część spodni jest w kolorach ciemnego niebieskiego nie bez żadnych cieni, ani innych rzeczy.Lapis Lazuli ma błękitną koszulę z długimi rękawami, które zakrywają jej całe ramiona, a koszula ma praktycznie identyczny kolor jak górna część spodni.Lapis ma namalowaną na koszulce wielką niebieską falę, która jest skierowana na prawą lewą stronę z waszego punktu widzenia, na końcowej części fali jest biała część, która ma symbolizować bąbelki, fala jest obrysowana ciemniejszym kolorem, a następnie jaśniejszym i dopiero przywiera normalny kolor, na ramionach ma jakby naramienniki, ale tylko narysowane jeśli można to tak określić.Skóra Lapis ma bardziej turkusowy odcień niż niebieski, ma jasny błękitne dość krótkie włosy, a na końcówkach ma jaśniejszą część, jego oczy są normalne i dość zwyczajne, a jego nos i usta tak samo. Klejnot Klejnot Lapis Lazuli znajduje się na plecach i ma kształt jak zwykły pospolity Lapis czyli kroplę lub łzę, zależy jak to dla was wygląda.Nie posiada żadnej fasety czy jakiś ozdobień, jest po prostu zwyczajnym klejnotem i za bardzo się nie wyróżnia.Jednak mimo wszystko klejnot posiada swój jak to można rzec "sekret" czyli świeci on pod wodą automatycznie i dzięki klejnotowi Lapis potrafi latać. Historia Narodziny Lapis Lazuli powstał tak jak jest to wcześniej podane w przedszkolu Aqua, była wychowywana przez dość wysoko postawione klejnoty lecz one wtedy nie wiedziały, że sam Lapis jest wyżej postawiony niż same one.Lapis nie słuchał się za bardzo swoich opiekunów, ponieważ chciał się też bawić z innymi klejnotami i robić z nimi różne fajne akcje i wyruszać na przygody.Opiekunowie byli dość dobrze nastawieni na charakter Lapis, ale dzień po dniu mieli coraz bardziej dość, choć nie mogli jej opuścić, ponieważ to przymus Diamentów, choć Lapis nie chciał ich do niczego zmuszać, więc postanowiła iść do szkoły i się poprawić. Szkoła Gdy Lapis poszedł do szkoły to był o dziwo szczęśliwszy niż zwykle, choć czasem miał gorsze dni, był traktowany w szkole na wyższej randze co mu się mało podobało, ponieważ chciał być traktowany jak reszta klejnotów.Lapis postanowił zdobyć nowych kolegów i koleżanek np.Lapisy, Akwamaryn itd...Klejnoty czasem sprzeciwiały się przeciw Lapirowi ponieważ jest on szlachetny i uważają, że tylko dlatego tutaj jest, ale to nie prawda.Lapir w podstawówce zakochał się w dziewczynie "Lapis", która była bliska Lapis Lazuli z serialu, ale Lapir nie był dość odważny by ją zapytać czy będzie jego dziewczyną... Studia Gdy Lapir skończył szkołę to postanowił iść na studia, nauczył się tam o wiele więcej rzeczy niż w zwykłej szkole, a na studia poszła też jego koleżanka Lapis, którą jeszcze nie poprosił żeby z nim chodziła.Lapir już nie był obrażany przez inne klejnoty i był traktowany z szacunkiem nie miał żadnych przywilejów, ponieważ tak sobie zażyczył, ale czasem mu tego brakuje bo już do tego przywykł.Lapir gdy był już 30 lat na studiach to poprosił by Lapis została jego dziewczyną i się zgodziła, Lapir się bardzo ucieszył i Lapis też. Umiejętności * '''Bańkowanie ** Jak większość klejnotów Morska Perła posiada umiejętność bańkowania rzeczy takich jak klejnoty czy inne rzeczy lub przedmioty.Lapir nauczył się tej umiejętności gdy mutant napadł na przedszkole i klejnoty go pokonały a Lapir przypadkowo go zabańkował.Gdy Lapir już się nauczył bańkować to uważał, że to jest bardzo łatwe, ale z początku myślał, że tajemna sztuka.Lapir lubi bańkować różne nie przydatne rzeczy, które mu się przydadzą na przyszłość.Lapir zanim nauczył się bańkować to inne klejnoty już umiały używać tej umiejętności i się dziwiły, że Lapir tego jeszcze nie odkrył. * Możliwość Świecenia Klejnotem ** Lapir potrafi świecić klejnotem na dużą odległość praktycznie dalej niż latarka, potrafi też bardzo mocno świecić tym klejnotem, ale na około.Lapir ma dziwną umiejętność im bardziej Lapir jest smutny tym ciemniejsze światło a im radośniejszy ten jaśniejszy światło.Lapir na studiach nauczyła się dawać moc świecenia innym przedmiotom, budynkom i strukturom, potrafi też zmusić do świecenia innych klejnotów, ale to jest już trudniejszą sztuką, którą jeszcze Lapir nie opanował * Fuzja ** Lapir potrafi tworzyć fuzje albo zwyczajną podwójną fuzją dwóch klejnotów lub może stworzyć fuzję większą składającą się z większej ilości klejnotów.Lapir pierwszy raz stworzył fuzje na ćwiczeniach w szkole lecz to była jedynie fuzja dwóch klejnotów i nie można było robić fuzji w większej ilości osób ponieważ jest to niebezpieczne.Lapir potrafi też tworzyć fuzje tak jak Steven u Amethyst, ale zdarza się to bardzo rzadko, gdy jest mocny skupiony lub gdy się śmieje. * Zmiana Kształtu ** Lapir jak większość podstawowych klejnotów potrafi zmieniać kształt czyli modyfikowanie części oraz kończyn swojego ciała.Lapir niestety jest bardzo kiepski ze zmieniania kształtu i nie radzi sobie z tym, to jest jego z największych wad gdy były lekcje zmiany kształtu to Lapir nie za bardzo se tam radził.Lapir bardzo nie lubił się o tym uczyć, a jego wymówką przed kolegami dlaczego tego nie potrafi to: Własne * Hydrokineza i Kriokineza ** Największą i jedyną bronią, która służy jej do obrony jak i do ataku, broń jest szczególnie niebezpieczna ponieważ woda to żywioł.Lapir potrafi zmieniać wodę w lód i jednocześnie panować nad tym lodem, może z lodu tworzyć różne bronie jak np.rękawice, włócznia itd. co jest przydatne do szybkiej zmiany taktyki.Lapir posiada też umiejętność tworzenia wody z samych rąk co może być przydatne gdy chce komuś zaproponować picie...ale to czasem nie wypala.Lapir gdy się skupi może tworzyć różne struktury i budowle z samej wody oraz lodu w, których może się łatwo przemieszczać, często dzięki tej umiejętności może się schować i się zregenerować w spokoju albo gdy chce zostać sam.Lapir potrafi też jakby "mimować" przeciwników czyli tworzyć ich praktycznie identycznych tylko z wody, "mimy" umierają gdy usłyszą jakąś głośną falę dźwiękową.Lapir odkrył w szkole swoją tajemniczą moc jeśli wytworzy bryłę lodu to może wyrzeźbić na nim różne wzory lub w wodzie potrafi tworzyć jakby iluzje, czyli to co widziała, potrafi też chodzić po wodzie i sprawić żeby inni też to mogli używając wypychania wody.Lapir potrafi też latać i chętnie z tej przyjemności sobie korzysta. Styl tańca Każdy klejnot ma swój wyjątkowy styl tańca, a Lapir też posiada swój oddzielny jest nim: HipHop, który Lapir oglądał na muzyce w podstawówce i się tym zasugerował i mu to pasowało, jednak Lapir ma jakby HipHop oraz Pop w jednym, ale czasem zaczyna improwizować z innymi stylami tańca lecz głównie używa tylko Popu i HipHopu.Lapir bardzo lubi ten styl i mu pasuje nie lubi gdy ktoś go zmusza żeby się uczył nowego lub jak ktoś mu zabrania potańczyć Zainteresowania Granie Lapir lubi grać na swoim IPadzie, a tak dokładniej Wp@a$IPad$%100, to jest kod do tego IPada, którego Lapir nikomu nie podał ani nie mówił ponieważ dzięki temu kodowi może zabrać jego tajne pliki i wszystko co ma tam zapisane. Latanie Lapir w wolnych chwilach lubi sobie bardzo długo polatać i się uspokoić, lecieć przez przestrzeń kosmiczną i zamknąć oczy, wtedy tak dobrze mu się zrelaksować robi tak przed różnymi stresującymi sprawami mającymi wielkie konsekwencje. Wystąpienia TBA Relacje Przyjaciele TBA Wrogowie TBA Miłość Lapis Lazuli Lapir jest zakochany w Lapis, która urodziła się w innym przedszkolu czyli przedszkolu w Atlantydzię, ale postanowiła przenieść się do tej szkoły ponieważ wtedy tam jeszcze jej nie wybudowane.Lapir gdy ją zobaczył to się zawstydził.Przez pierwsze 10 lata znajomości nic nie pokazywał i nie ujawniał swoich uczuć, ale w 20 postanowił coś zdziałać, rozmawiał z nią, pomagał, pochwalał czasem komplementował, ale ona ciągle nie wiedziała, że się mu podoba.Na studiach Lapir postanowił uderzyć, zaprosił Lapis na randkę po niebie na chmurach i urządzili mały piknik, Lapis została jego dziewczyną i mieli spokojne życie..TBA Cytaty Ciekawotski * Postać miała być wzorowana na twórcy i częściowo jest, ale większość jest po prostu wymyślona, na bieżąco. * Wystąpi w szkole, ale ciiiii... * Lapir śledził Kryształowe Klejnoty ze statku na innej planecie, ale to nieważne..... * Zbiera na nowy komputer, ale ciągle go nie ma :(.wyraźcie współczucie. * W szkole kiedyś bardzo brzydko pisał ponieważ nie wiedział, że pisanie istnieje, wcześniej tylko rysował i przez to nie lubił polskiego. * Bardzo nie lubi jedzenia na ziemi, ale za to bardzo lubi pić na przykład jakieś napoje gazowane czy soki owocowe. * Lapir bardzo lubi pracować w grupach przez internet, ale w prawdziwym życiu jeśli ma z kimś to z swoim najlepszym przyjacielem ^^. * Lapir urodził się po ziemsku 26 grudnia, ale sam by chciał się urodzić 10 lipca. * Lapir zna recepturę na Coca Cole. * Na swoim komputerze ma tapetę Homeworld. Galeria Czekam :)Kategoria:Klejnoty Kategoria:Klejnoty Użytkowników Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Użytkowników Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Kreatywność KIKI29052007 Kategoria:Strony z odwołaniami do nieistniejących plików